Tim Weisberg
Tim Weisberg (born 1943 in Hollywood, California) is an American jazz/rock fusion flutist, composer, producer, and vocalist. In high school, at his first music class, because his last name was at the end of the alphabet, he was last to pick an instrument. All that was left was the flute and the bassoon. He picked the flute because it was easier to carry, and because the flute section was all girls ! He released two collaborations with American singer-songwriter Dan Fogelberg. Weisberg later sued Fogelberg for alleged breach of contract and fraud relating to the recording of the No Resemblance Whatsoever album. Weisberg has performed with David Benoit, The Carpenters, Dave Mason, Lynn Blessing, David Arkenstone, and Samantha Siva. Discography Albums *1971 - Tim Weisberg *1972 - Hurtwood Edge *1973 - Dreamspeaker *1974 - Tim Weisberg 4 *1975 - Listen to the City *1976 - Tim Weisberg Band *1976 - Live at Last *1977 - Rotations *1978 - The Best of Tim Weisberg: Smile! *1978 - Twin Sons of Different Mothers (with Dan Fogelberg) *1979 - Party of One *1979 - The Tip of the Weisberg *1980 - Night Rider *1981 - Travelin' Light *1985 - High Risk *1989 - Outrageous Temptations *1989 - Naked Eyes *1995 - No Resemblance Whatsoever (with Dan Fogelberg) *1997 - Undercover *1999 - Time Traveler: Three Decade Journey Appeared on *1969 - The Monkees Present (The Monkees) *1971 - Paul Horn and the Concert Ensemble (Paul Horn) *1972 - Song For You (The Carpenters) *1973 - Seed of Memory (Terry Reid) *1974 - Dave Mason (Dave Mason) *1977 - Nether Lands (Dan Fogelberg) *1979 - Never Enough (Pousette Dart Band) *1979 - St. Vincent's Court (Kim Carnes) *1983 - Digits (David Benoit) *1991 - Dan Fogelberg Live: Greetings from the West (Dan Fogelberg) *1994 - Lost and Found (David Benoit) *1997 - Portrait: The Music of Dan Fogelberg from 1972-1997 (Dan Fogelberg) *1998 - Artist's Choice (David Benoit) *1998 - Jazz Christmas (Windham Hill Records Sampler) *1998 - KHIH 95.7: Smooth Jazz Sampler, Vol. 4 *1998 - Midnight Groove: Art of Smooth Jazz *1998 - Super Hits (Dan Fogelberg) *2000 - Identity (Samantha Siva) *2000 - It's Like You Never Left/Dave Mason (Dave Mason) *2002 - Day Dreams (Herbie Hancock) *2002 - Essential Collection (1965–1997) (The Carpenters) *2002 - Fuzzy Logic (David Benoit) *2005 - Chronicles (The Carpenters) *2006 - Collections (Dan Fogelberg) *2006 - Full Circle (David Benoit) *2007 - Captured Angel/Nether Lands (Dan Fogelberg) *2008 - Dave Mason/Split Coconut (Dave Mason) *2009 - 40/40 (The Carpenters) *2010 - Earthglow (David Benoit) Other appearances * His photo appeared in a print advertisement for Acoustic 371 & 474 Amplifiers in 1974. * He was a performer on the TV show, Don Kirshner's Rock Concert (episode #2.20) in 1974. * He appeared on the TV show, The Midnight Special, hosted by Bobby Womack (Season 2, Episode 42), on July 12, 1974. * He wrote and performed the song, A Hard Way To Go in the movie, Annie Hall, directed by Woody Allen in 1977. * He composed the music for the TV show, Pen 'n' Inc., in 1981. * He appeared in an ABC TV interview with Dan Fogelberg, in which they discuss their collaboration for the No Resemblance Whatsoever album. * He composed a song on Herbie Hancock's album, Day Dreams, in 2002. Performances * Bonnie Raitt - Tim Weisberg concert at Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkley, September 14, 1980. * Winter Park Jazz Festival, Winter Park, Colorado, July 19, 1998. Awards and honors * Twin Sons of Different Mothers was Certified Platinum by RIAA. References External links *Official website *Official site on MySpace *Tim Weisberg on IMDb website *Dan Fogelberg official website Category:Flutists